Episode 3623
Mikey Episode Number: 3623 (Elmo is Sad) Date: Sunday, June 8, 1997 Sponsors: E, 13 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Story: Thad Mumford and Norman Stiles Writer: Jeff Moss 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Telly tries out a new knock-knock joke on Miles, who agrees it's very funny. Elmo walks by, his head hung low, and Telly tries telling him the joke. Elmo proves to be unresponsive and walks off, leaving Telly confused; Elmo always laughs at his jokes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Carrot Subtraction 4 - 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey Fraggle sings "Why?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Look both ways before you cross the street Artist: Ray Favata |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Bein' Green" against a farm field background. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". Original version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Telly tells Miles what just happened and explains his plan to get Elmo to laugh: by tickling him (which he does on Miles through song). Telly tickles Elmo, who doesn't laugh and leaves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille Sings "Brushin' Down The Doggies" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Chris play the Tickle-Stop game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's Missing: Parrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert is out of town, so Cookie Monster spends the night with Ernie. Cookie is frightened of a shadow on the wall, but Ernie shows him it's just a shaggy old blanket on a toy chest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Later, Cookie Monster has a bad dream in which he is surrounded by flying, singing cookies who won't let him catch them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Following Miles' advice, Telly asks Elmo what's making him so sad today. Elmo explains he woke up this morning and discovered his pet goldfish, Bubbles, was dead. Miles recalls when his pet turtle died and crying made him feel better. Elmo has himself a cry until he doesn't feel like crying anymore, but still doesn't feel like laughing. He goes off to mourn, while Telly gets an idea to perk Elmo up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"It's All Right to Cry" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a poem about the sad time when her goldfish died. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Stop! (Moving Colored STOP signs in fast-motion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: In Arizona, Big Bird sees how kids help charros put on a rodeo, and rides a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter - E - Ear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Miles have gotten a gift for Elmo and make him guess what it is. It turns out to be a new goldfish (complete with bowl), which makes Elmo happier, even if he still misses Bubbles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. examines a box. A smaller lamp pops out of the box, demonstrating "surprise." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While Prairie Dawn practices a Pageant song, Merry Monster bumps into her, and explains that she was pretending to be a rocket ship, which includes counting backwards. She invites Prairie to join her, and Prairie hops on her back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar struggles to find his prized banana peel and shows David photo of it, his only remaining memory of it. A Grouch from the Bureau of Missing Banana Peels arrives with the fruits of their search - a whole banana and a brown banana peel, neither of which match Oscar's peel. With all hope lost, Oscar throws a fit and falls into his can. It turns out he's slipped on his prized banana peel! Oscar decides the search was fun and throws it into his trash pile to find it again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat tries to open a can of cat food while his mistress is on the telephone Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Colored tools build a house out of colored rectangles, squares and triangles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Old bottles are made into new bottles at a recycling plant Music: "Black Eyed Peas" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|El juega hockey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Count Von Count works as an elevator operator, with Kermit the Frog as his customer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Elmo decides to name the new fish "Miles-Telly" and asks Telly to retell his joke, which Elmo now finds hysterical. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Miles announces the sponsors, then we fade to Kermit and a little kid holding the Sesame Street sign while The Count holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide